


His Smiling Batman

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is the best big brother, Gen, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A simple rooftop dinner with some not so simple questions.





	His Smiling Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



Patrol was quiet that night when Dick returned to Damian, carrying their pizza dinner.

“Penny One would object,” Damian said, gingerly opening the lid. “This isn't nutritious.”

“Sure it is,” Dick said, sitting down on the other side of the box. “It's got carbs, protein, veggies-- just for you, Robin.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Besides, isn't it fun to do something you're not supposed to?”

Damian thought for a moment. “You won't tell?”

Dick crossed his heart. “I swear I won't breathe a word.”

Damian nodded, satisfied, then pulled off a glove to grab a greasy slice of pizza. After a big bite, he said, “This is very good. You have good ideas sometimes, Grayson.”

“I live to serve.”

Damian looked down at his glove, now laying side by side with one of Grayson’s. Batman's glove dwarfed his, even if Grayson wasn't nearly Father's size, still, he seemed so much bigger than Damian.

“Will I still be Robin if Father returns?”

Dick looked at him curiously. “Of course. He'll be Batman again, so he'll need a Robin.”

“But you won't be my partner anymore.”

“Well, no, but that's the way of things.” Dick sighed. “I'm not meant to be in this role forever. Batman will come back and then I'll go back to being Nightwing.”

Damian frowned. “Does that mean we can't patrol anymore?”

Dick smiled. “Of course, it doesn't. I'll still be out here with you two. I'm not going to leave you, Robin.”

Damian nodded fiercely. “Good. Because you'll get in trouble on your own and you'll need someone to look after you.”

“Who better than you, right, little D?” Dick ruffled Damian’s hair fondly. “Nothing’s going to change between us, I promise you. I'll still be here for you.”

“You had better,” Damian said, shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth. He was being too open in front of Grayson, but he had a way of drawing Damian out like that.

Dick smiled and finished his slice. “Finish up,” he said, pulling his gloves back on. “It's showtime.”

Criminals might not agree, but there was something very comforting to Damian in his smiling Batman. He would never admit it, but he was going to miss that smile.


End file.
